


Teaching Miss Goodwitch

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Jaune saved Neptune and Weiss' relationship by giving up his own. Satisfied with his actions but still hurting to see them together, he retreats to a corner where no one will see him; a corner occupied by a certain teacher watching over the students. Glynda Goodwitch was the last person he expected to show him any sympathy, and the last he would have expected to be just like him in her own love life. Perhaps they can teach one another a thing or two, if she will let him.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Teaching Miss Goodwitch

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous
> 
> Random comment, but LordDial, I'm trying to email you re your story and your emails say they are full and I cannot send one. Do clear your inbox and get in touch with me if you're still interested. Thanks.

* * *

Miss Goodwitch seemed surprised to see him come over to stand by her. There probably weren’t many other students who’d give up the first school dance to come stand in a corner with a teacher, especially not when the dancing was going on at that very moment. Jaune was grateful that although she raised one of her eyebrows and paused in sipping her punch, she didn’t make any comment or tell him to move on. He sighed and leaned against the closest pillar, eyes closing as a deep pit of resentment opened up inside him. He raised the glass of punch to his lips and took a big gulp.

“Ackk! Hack!”

Bitter! Strong!

“It’s spiked.” Miss Goodwitch remarked with an amused smile. “Is every year. Without fail. It’s gotten to the point that we don’t bother trying to stop it, so long as no one takes it too far. Sip it slowly and it shall be easier.” He did so and found the taste no less punchy, but far more manageable. “I saw what you did with Miss Schnee and Mr Vasilias. That was very commendable.”

Commendable? Hah. Jaune let out a sigh that cracked halfway through. “Doesn’t feel that way.”

“Really? You saw a young woman upset and instead of taking advantage of the situation, you went instead to your competition for her heart and knocked some sense into him. I can’t think of many other people your age who would have done that.”

Praise from Miss Goodwitch was rare enough that he couldn’t not look her way. The woman had her eyes on the dancefloor, keeping watch as she was probably supposed to. She’d come in a black dress herself, one that hugged her womanly hips and sparkled faintly in the light. He supposed she would have looked out of place if she dressed normally, but despite the fancy dress and her black heels, she looked about as excited to be there as he was.

“I know it was the right thing to do but I’m regretting it even now. I wish it could be me up there…”

“Regret is normal, Mr Arc. It doesn’t take away the good you’ve done. Maturity is in making the correct decision _despite_ your desires, not without feeling them. You did what you felt was right, and in doing so proved just why Ozpin chose to make you the leader of your team.”

Jaune flushed at the kind words, even if they didn’t quite patch the hole in his heart. “Still sucks.”

“It does.”

There was a strange note to the way she said it that told him she wasn’t just speaking hot air. Had she been in love once? _What am I thinking? Of course she has. Miss Goodwitch was my age once and she probably had a lot more people after her than I ever did._

“Does it get easier?” he asked her.

“It hurts less, I suppose.” The teacher hummed and downed her punch, placing the glass on a nearby table. “Part of my responsibility tonight is to check the fields around the hall and make sure no one is up to anything they shouldn’t be. A second pair of eyes would be greatly appreciated if you’re free.”

Jaune knew what she was doing, and he smiled despite himself. Of all the teachers he’d thought might be sympathetic to him and his stupid problems, he hadn’t expected it would be her. That she’d give him an excuse to get away from watching Weiss and Neptune romantically sway across the dancefloor only made it better. He followed her cue in downing his punch, wincing as it burned its way down his throat.

“I’ll help. Thank you.”

“Isn’t it I who should thank you?”

Miss Goodwitch pretended she had no idea what he meant. It wasn’t like _she_ needed the help of someone like him. He smiled and followed her across the outside edge of the dance floor, meeting a sympathetic but also friendly smile from Yang en route. He ducked his head and felt her hand pat his shoulder, a silent signal she’d seen his actions with Weiss, too, and wanted to thank him even if they both knew how much it tore him up. With any luck she’d make excuses for the others for him. He really didn’t want to deal with Pyrrha, Nora or Ren right now, especially not and ruin their nights.

Outside, the moon was shining and casting beams of pale light through the trees surrounding the main hall. Miss Goodwitch took him off the path and onto gravel, her heels crunching unevenly through it away from the loud music and bright lights. There were a few people out and about, romantically holding hands, chatting or kissing off to the sides. Those froze when Miss Goodwitch came by, but she didn’t bother trying to stop them.

“I’m just here to be seen,” she explained. “Aside from some ridiculous case of exhibitionism, there isn’t much for me to intervene with. So long as I and the other teachers are seen around, however, it prevents anything too reckless taking place.”

“The work of the teachers never stops, huh?”

“Never. You all certainly make enough for us.”

“Sorry about that…”

“Mr Arc.” Miss Goodwitch sighed. “Jaune. You’re hardly the worst of the students here, believe me. Even if your… entry method left something to be desired.” She saw his eyes bulge and smiled faintly. “Yes, we are aware of that. Don’t worry, the real test of getting into Beacon is the initiation. You passed that so your methods, no matter how foolish, are forgotten.”

“R – Right. That’s good to know.”

“I just wanted to help you relax.” Miss Goodwitch crossed her arms under her breasts. The light caught the sequins on them and made her curves shimmer. Jaune looked away before she could notice. “Is it easier out here…?”

“Much. Thanks. I… I guess you know about me and Weiss.”

“Hard not to. You’re not exactly subtle about your feelings…”

That was one way to put it; another was to say he was a damned idiot. Jaune sighed and looked toward the teacher keeping him company. “Have you ever been in love with someone?” he asked her. “Have you ever had them love someone else?”

Behind her glasses, the normally frightening woman closed her bright green eyes.

“I have. Before, when I was your age and then a few times after as I grew up. It was just like you, I imagine. A boy I thought was handsome and who was nice to me. Myself, thinking I had a chance. The laughter after.” Glynda waved a hand as if dismissing some unwelcome memory. “I made a fool of myself the first time I asked a boy out, though at least the second and third to turn me down did so with more concern for my feelings.”

Jaune’s mouth hung open. “You!?”

“Yes. Me. Do you think I was never your age or never liked someone?”

“No. I’m just… I’m surprised you got rejected…”

The woman’s eyes snapped open, narrowing on him as if to look for the mockery. Seeing none, she relented, smiling briefly and shaking her head. “No one is their best at your age, Mr Arc. I was a tall teenager with square-framed glasses, short hair and spots. I was… bookish, you could say. Everyone else just called me nerd. Teacher’s pet. The usual nonsense that for some reason bothers you when you’re that age. I’d say I was over-dramatic, but then who isn’t at eighteen?”

It was hard to picture the woman before him in an unattractive way if he was honest. Miss Goodwitch was scary and uncompromising, sure, but even the students who hated her guts would admit she was hot as hell. Tall figure, womanly curves, bright green eyes and golden hair, to say nothing of the tight blouse and huge breasts, which were barely contained right now in the most form-hugging dress he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. It looked like she’d _squeezed_ her way inside, and he was sure he wasn’t the only red-blooded guy hoping she’d pop out.

“Did you ever get with them?” he asked. “If you don’t mind my asking, I mean.”

“It’s fine. Really, it’s ancient history at this point. No, I did not. I’m sorry if that distresses you given your current feelings,” she said, “But I had no luck myself. That doesn’t mean you’ll be the same. I suppose I aimed above my height. The least popular girl attracted to the most popular boys. A story as old as time in schools, it seems. I should have gone for someone more my level.”

“It was their loss!” Jaune said hotly.

Glynda smiled. It was a surprisingly small and pretty sight. “Thank you for saying so.”

“What about later?” he asked. “You must have guys clamouring to ask you out now.”

No words came. The music from within the hall continued on faintly, and the longer it did without Glynda confirming his thoughts, the more the pit in his stomach opened up. He felt like an ass. A complete bastard.

“I – I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Her smile was gone. “What can I say? There has been interest, of course, but I’m not exactly what most men look for. I’m career-focused, Mr Arc. Not every man likes that, especially not when said career has me living at Beacon. The one relationship I tried, he was forever accusing me of not making time for him, saying that I loved my work more than I did him. And maybe I did,” she admitted, sighing. “I’m proud of how far I’ve gotten, and I enjoy working at Beacon. You shouldn’t take any of this to mind, Mr – Jaune. You and Miss Schnee have the possibility of working together, as do you and many other women your age. I’m sure a compassionate and kind young man as yourself will have no trouble finding love in time.”

It wasn’t right to leave it at that. It wasn’t fair. Kicking himself in his own head, he blurted out the first thing to come to mind. “I’d go out with you!”

Miss Goodwitch froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, the words catching up in her head as she stared at him and blood rushed up her face, dying it a rather attractive shade of pink. Her full lips pursed together, eyes darting sideways as she looked away and sighed.

“That’s kind of you to say, but you really shouldn’t say things like that. Certainly not to someone twice your age. You’ll give someone the wrong idea.”

“What wrong idea? You’re beautiful, Miss Goodwitch.” He felt the heat come to his own face but fought past it to face her firmly and give her an obvious look up and down. “I’d give anything for a chance with you, and I don’t care what job you have, how little time you have or how old you are. Anyone who does is either blind or high.”

“Mr Arc. Thank you,” she stressed. “But we both know you are only saying that to be kind. You’re a kind and compassionate young man, as shown by your actions with Miss Schnee, but you don’t need to fight this battle for me.” Distractedly, she flicked her hair, unaware of the frown building on Jaune’s face, or the determination in his eyes. “I have long since grown used to the fact men aren’t interested-mph!?”

Actions spoke louder than words, that was what his mom always said.

Forcing his lips onto his teachers wasn’t the _best idea_ , he couldn’t help but feel, but if it was the only way to prove his words to her, it’d have to do. He expected a slap. What he didn’t expect was for her to briefly stare at him with wide eyes, then slowly close them and lean in. Or for him to wrap his arms around her in return.

* * *

The door crashed open and the two of them stumbled through, lips locked and hands fighting. Glynda’s foot kicked the door shut, her Semblance sliding the lock into place even as her hands forced Jaune Arc’s jacket back over his shoulders and down his arms. He growled animalistically against her lips, making her skin tingle, and tugged his arms free, fastening them back to her hip and her face, respectively. He cupped her cheek, fingers brushing against her glasses as he tilted her head to his and ran his tongue across her lower lip, demanding entry. Glynda gave it, throwing his jacket away and walking him to her bed, kicking off her heels as she went.

His knees bumped back into the bed and he fell onto it, his lips and tongue ripping from her mouth. Glynda considered chasing them back down and pinning him to the bed but held back with heaving breath. Their journey rush to her rooms had been nothing short of frantic. Two hot bodies grinding together, pausing to push her back into a wall and kiss her fiercely while she rubbed her knee up the outside of his legs. Moments of parting when students would come by, breath heavy and faces red, only to crash together again a moment after.

This was all so fast that she couldn’t help but feel she should say something – ask him if he was sure.

If she did, he might say no. He might call it off. Glynda wasn’t sure she wanted to give him that moment. Instead, she pushed his shoulders down so that he had to remain seated, licking her lips as she dragged her eyes over his broad shoulders and flat chest that she could see through the V formed by his shirt, the top two buttons popped. He was young, but there was nothing small or weak about a huntsman, even in training.

Her eyes rose to his and her knees shook. While she’d been looking him over, he was doing the same to her, raw blue eyes fixed on her chest before roaming down to her hips and legs. Her breathing increased as she saw him run his tongue over his own lips. He wanted her just as badly as she did him. In that case, why waste time?

“Help me out of this.” Turning, she brushed her hair back, exposing the zipper up by her collar. Having her back to him was somehow even more arousing, not knowing what expression he had when he stood.

She felt his hand on her neck, shivered at the touch and then again as he took the zipper and slowly – ever so slowly – drew it down. The sound dragged on and on, so much so that she almost begged him to just get it over with. She didn’t. The slow and sensual parting of her dress over her back must have been like unwrapping a present to him. Glynda bit her lip and gave her hips a little sway as he reached the bottom, letting the gown fall off and fall to the floor.

Without a word, without a sound, she turned to face him, standing bared before her own student. Her black lingerie, something she’d never thought anyone would see, clung to her body under his roving blue eyes.

“Well?” she asked.

He looked up, lust passing for a moment in favour of adorable innocence. “You’re beautiful.”

Glynda laughed hoarsely. “Thank you, Mr Arc, but that wasn’t what I was asking.” Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders and she looked down on him through her thick black lashes. “Are you going to stand there and stare at me?” He looked confused. Glynda drew a shaky breath. “Or are you going to touch me?”

He didn’t need to be told anymore. He crashed into her, hands cupping her full round breasts through her bra and his thumbs rubbing over her nipples. He wasted no time in pulling her bra down and letting her huge breasts pop out. His eyes locked onto her left tit, the areole swollen and the nipples far larger than he likely expected. It didn’t stop him fixing his lips around them and sucking so hard she forgot to breathe.

“Oh, that’s it. Goodness, Mr Arc, gentler – ahhh! I’m not – mmh – going anywhere.”

He did stop biting her quite so fiercely, taking the time to properly savour her and rub his tongue over and around her peaks. He sucked and pulled on her, leaving little red marks around her that she just knew she’d be seeing in the mirror the next morning. Glynda moaned at the sensation, pulling him in against her and gasping as she felt something hot and incredibly hard pushing up against her crotch.

Was that his erection? Was he that hard, and for her? It was improper, but she couldn’t help sliding a hand down between them, rubbing her fingers over his pants and feeling that powerful bulge against the palm of her hand. It was! He was so hard that it felt like he was hiding a gun in his boxers, and it was because of her. It was from the mere sight of her.

The realisation made her feel powerful. Heady with it, she broke their passionate kiss and pushed him back down onto the bed with one hand. He strained against the urge to rise up and grab her again, but she placed her fingers on his chest, index and forefinger on his skin, and held him in place.

“Is that for me, Mr Arc?” She bit her lip, unsure where the comment came from but as embarrassed as she was turned on by it. Maybe dirty talk wasn’t so bad. “Is that the first time you’ve gotten so hard at the thought of me?”

His cheeks were red as well, but he answered without hesitation. “No.”

God, she felt so wet. “When?” she demanded. “Where?”

“In class. Friday. You were writing on the board and your ass kept moving left and right. I kept looking at it and imagining what it would be like to hold it. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Blushing, she turned to the side, letting him see her round bottom. “This ass, Mr Arc…?”

“Y – Yeah.” He swallowed. “That one.”

“And how is it?” Glynda gave a little bounce on her heels, unsure if she should be pleased or not with how her cheeks jiggled. They weren’t as tight or small as the girls his age, far too flabby for her liking. “Does it hold up?”

“God, it’s amazing,” Jaune groaned. “I love it.”

Nervously, and with more confidence in her smile than she really felt, she planted a knee on her bed and crawled by him, breathing quickening as she felt his eyes rake over her. She crawled up the bed until her hips were even with where he was sitting. _I’m exposing myself to my student. I’m on all fours in front of him._ It was so wrong and yet far too erotic. Lowering her upper body down so that her chin and arms were resting on the sheets, she gave her behind a little shake.

“Well? Don’t you want to see what it feels like?”

Mr Arc slid off the bed so fast his knees thumped on the floor. His hands touched her round cheeks hesitantly at first, but soon pressed flush against her, gliding over her skin and squeezing experimentally. Glynda looked back under herself and between her hanging breasts, moaning at the raw lust on his face. When his fingers hooked into the waistband of her lingerie, her heart skipped a beat, but she made no effort to stop him peeling her panties down.

The cold air on her sex made her shiver, especially with how wet she was. For a horrific moment she wished she’d shaved – how could she have expected this? She was about to ask if it was too much when something hot and wet slid right into her pussy and all she could do was gasp into the bedsheets.

He pushed his tongue deeper into her pussy and swirled it around, teasing and lapping at her. His hands squeezed her ass and pulled her cheeks apart, head tilting as he drove his tongue in again and again, no technique but full force. Glynda’s legs shook and her hands bunched up cloth as she bit down on it to hide the mewls and whimpers threatening to burst out.

One of his hands released her ass and came down, his thumb pushing into and rubbing against her clit as he tongued her out. His palm and fingers ran up her thigh, squeezing and scraping before giving her a savage slap that made her jump.

“Mmmh!” she moaned into the bedsheets. “That’s it. D – Don’t stop. God, your tongue feels amazing, Mr Arc!”

He pulled back with a wet noise, kissed her quivering nether lips and said, “It’s Jaune. Call me Jaune.”

Part of her wanted to. Only part of her.

“Isn’t this better? Mr Arc, my student, the student whose fucking his naughty teacher right now. Oh, Mr Arc, your grades aren’t quite where they should be.” Blushing blood red, she pushed her ass back into his face. “Mmm. Lick me, Mr Arc. Lick and spank me.”

She knew it worked when he dove back in, tongue running up her wet twat and nose buried between her ass cheeks. Her thigh-high stockings stuck to her as her own arousal ran down the inside of her thighs, mixing with saliva as she dragged the blankets up and squealed into them. When a finger pushed into her pussy, she clamped down hard on it, unused to the intrusion but loving it all the same.

He wasn’t all that experienced either, but he worked his fingers in and out with his tongue, dipping them deeper with the most sinful wet sounds that she couldn’t believe her own body was making, wet slopping noises of pure sex.

“W – Wait!” she cried, suddenly pulling off him. The frustrated sound he made tugged at more than just her heart. It filled her with excitement. Glynda rolled over and pushed back so she was on all fours facing him. “I want to see you!” she said. “Turn about is fair play, Mr Arc. It’s rather rude to ask your teacher to show you her body without showing her yours.”

Despite saying that it was _her hands_ that went for his belt first, fingers dragging up his toned abs and scraping down before she fixed her attention on that enticing bulge. She wasn’t sure why – she’d seen penises before in images and never found them particularly appealing. For some reason, however, she just had to see his, had to see how engorged it was, how much of an effect she’d had on him.

Her fingers worked his buckle and popped the belt out, then pulled his button open and tugged the trousers down his powerful legs. He’d worn black boxers that were a little damp on the front. _Precum_ , she realised, licking her lips. _He’s already exciting._ There was no stopping her taking hold of his boxers and yanking them down.

Jaune’s cock sprung up and _slapped_ against her face. The smell hit her at the same time his heated flesh did, something musky and strange, something that _should_ have turned her off but there and then, left her desperate with need. He was big, maybe eight inches, hard and straight, too. Her fingers came up to touch and hold him against her cheek, her glasses slipping down her nose as she felt just how molten hot he was. His dick twisted, almost like it had a heartbeat of its own.

Hands were on her face and drew her up into a kneeling position. While she initially whined at the loss of her new toy, the hot lips and hotter tongue that claimed her mouth wiped those complaints away. Jaune Arc kissed her hungrily, stepping out his pants and pushing her back. Glynda toppled as her balance left her, landing on her back. The fall had robbed them of their connection but Jaune threw himself atop her before she could push up, his lips meeting hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him down as her tongue swirled and rubbed against his. Her other hand came up to her glasses, but when she made to remove them, he caught her wrist.

“Keep them,” he panted, pulling away. “You’re so damn sexy like that.”

Glynda’s heart could have burst out her chest at that moment. Her eyes traced down his hardened pecs, toned abs and to his cock, hard and rough, burning a hole through her stomach as it lay against her. Both their bodies were burning up, and right now hers needed relief. The fact she wasn’t an expert in the art didn’t matter. Her hand reached down and curled around his head and she _loved_ the way he hissed out sharply at just that.

Wondering what he’d think of what was to come, she guided him between her legs, rubbing his tip up against her slit and gasping at how easily her outer lips parted for him. It was like she was made to take him, and her knees rose, thighs rubbing against his as she slowly let go of him, sliding her fingers over his length and bringing them back up to his shoulders.

Their eyes met, hers misty through steamed-up glasses. She bit her lip and nodded, leaning back and gripping onto the sheets above her, body quivering with excitement. The pressure against her lower body increased, her lips giving way as something hard and delightfully warm slowly pushed its way inside. His tip penetrated her first, stretching her in a way she hadn’t even with her fingers. Glynda mewled happily, stroking her young lover’s shoulder in encouragement. He pushed harder, driving in ever so slowly. Punishingly slow. For a moment she thought it because he was afraid of hurting her and was about to tell him to go faster, but then her eyes met his and she stared in awe.

Jaune’s face was drawn tight, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth open. He was trapped in shock, lost in the sensation. He wasn’t being so slow and halting because of her, but because the mere _feel of her_ had him on the edge.

Pushing her thighs further apart, she rose her hips up into him, tracking every emotion that crossed his face. He was an open book, lost to desire and marvelling at every inch of her tight passage, just as she was to every inch of him forcing its way inside. Her pussy twitched and tightened around him. Jaune moaned and sweaty dripped down his face onto her neck. Glynda moaned, too, shaking and squeezing the sheets tight into her fist.

How did people in movies do it so fast? If he went faster, she had a feeling she’d lose herself than and there! Jaune slid into her and her eyes rolled back, lashes covering them as she gasped for air and listened to the pounding of her heartbeat.

Then, he was in. His cock reached a point so deep she hadn’t been aware she needed it to be touched, and his balls came to rest against her crotch. He leaned onto her, even that slight motion causing him to push deeper and draw a ragged moan from her lips. Her left leg rubbed up against his, grinding over his thigh before she tried hooking it behind him. It helped him slide a little deeper and she dragged both legs around him, locking her heels over his athletic ass.

“I’m inside you.” he rasped. “God, you’re so fucking tight!”

“Try moving,” she pleaded.

“I – I don’t think I can.” He tried and drew out a little, only to shake and plunge back in. That small thrust alone sent sparks flying to her head, and it was a one inch thrust at best. “Fuck,” he cursed. “You’re squeezing me so tight, Glynda. I’m losing it.”

“C – Call me Miss Goodwitch,” she begged, kissing his neck and running her fingernails down his back. “And I have an idea.”

Hooking her legs tight around him, she shifted her hips to the right. Jaune was toppled over but not drawn out of her. Rolling, she deposited him flat on the bed and sat down atop him, hissing through gritted teeth as his cock was driven deeper yet. Her thick thighs pressed down on his hips, her fat ass squashing over his thighs. Gravity took hold of her breasts as well, making them spill and hang down.

Glynda couldn’t believe how utterly unconcerned with all that she felt.

“How do you like the view, Mr Arc?” Shifting her hips forward, she managed to get him moving inside her, riding his turgid cock while she cupped her breasts and hefted them up. “Quite a bit larger than your classmates, hm? Only Miss Xiao Long can match these. Do you prefer hers or mine?”

“Yours. God, yours.”

“Good answer.” Planting her hands on his chest, she scraped her fingernails against his skin. “What about Miss Nikos? You can’t fail to have noticed the famous Pyrrha Nikos getting changed in your room. Someone like her, how can little old I compete?”

“You’re so much hotter!” he cried out. “I love your tits, your ass, your legs, your face.”

“Really?” Coyly, she moved her hips from side to side, fighting down her own moan to watch his face transcend in pleasure. It looked like she was killing him with it. “I’m not sure I believe you. I think you’ll agree with anything I say so long as your cock is inside me. Is that so?”

“N – No…”

Smirking, she bounced up and down once, making him cry out with need. “I _said_ , is that so…?”

“Yes!” he wheezed. “I’ll do anything! Anything you want! Just… God, please move. Please!”

“Hmm. Very good. Very good indeed. I’m going to ride you now, Mr Arc. I’m going to fuck you like the naughty little boy you are.” Keeping her voice even was difficult, especially with her eyes sparkling. Glynda tossed her head back, looking down her nose at him like he was a student caught asleep in class. “I’m going to wring your cum out of that lovely little cock of yours, and you’re going to lay there and take it. Am I understood, Mr Arc?”

“Y – Yes. God, yes!”

Glynda purred and raised her hips, rising up until only his tip was in him before letting go. It was too sudden even for her and she almost choked at the sensation of his cock ripping its way back through her. The pain was washed away by the pleasant sensation running through her legs.

“What was that, Mr Arc? Yes, what…?”

“Yes Miss Goodwitch! I’ll be a good boy, Miss Goodwitch!”

Glynda moaned out loudly as she worked her hips up and down, fighting the numbing exhaustion that had her just wanting to collapse on top of him to work her pussy up and down, up and down. The pleasure was worth it, worth every drop of sweat that ran down her face and dripped from her chin to her heaving and bouncing tits, running down between those to splash on Jaune’s abs.

With her legs on either side of his, she used her hands for purchase, pushing off his chest and raising her hips before gravity would take hold and slam her back down. The bed creaked, unused and unprepared for the abuse.

Jaune’s eyes tracked her swinging breasts for what felt like an age before he took the initiative to reach up between her arms and grip them. Glynda moaned as his thumbs pushed into her nipples, driving them into her pillowy breasts before letting go, tweaking and flicking them up and down. Her mouth opened, frantic breath mingling with whispered sounds and the wet _slap-slap-slap_ of his cock plunging in and out her sopping twat.

“That’s it, Mr Arc!” she cried. “Put that fat cock inside my cunt!” The words tumbled out, uncharacteristic, but far too exciting to stop. “Fuck your teacher, Mr Arc! Fuck this woman whose old enough to be your mother! Fuck me as hard as you can! Show me what I’ve – ahhh – been missing all this – mmh – time!”

“G – Glynda! Ah!”

It wasn’t Miss Goodwitch but right now she couldn’t care. Her nails dragged down his chest leaving little red lines. Her knees dug into his sides and she rolled her hips against him, grinding his wonderful cock as deep as it would go.

“I’m going to cum!” he cried out. “Glynda-”

Her hands found the pillow above him as she threw herself down, squashing her breasts into his chest, rubbing their nipples together as she clenched down with all her might and locked her lips onto his.

They screamed into one another’s mouths. Jaune’s cock pulsed, throbbed and shot deep inside her, filling her with so much heat that she lost all strength in her body. His climax rushed into and bathed her in warmth, bringing hers crashing down onto him. Her tight walls squeezed down and her fingers buried themselves in his hair, mouth stuttering and dragging over his.

Even their desperate kisses became sloppy and confused, the both of them quaking in the throws of something they didn’t know how to define. All she knew was that she was so full, so wonderfully full and warm and engulfed by him. Jaune’s hands squeezed down on her ass, pulling her into him.

Soon, all that remained was harsh panting and sweaty bodies. Glynda felt him soften and slide out of her, then felt something warm and wet trickle down her leg. It was such a glorious feeling that she moaned into Jaune’s mouth, tasting the very air he breathed as he rolled her over onto her side, curling into her with cheeks flushed red and eyes hazy.

Glynda stared back, knowing she should say something. There was nothing _to_ say, however, and all she could do was hold him tight and let her eyes close, lost in the moment, and the feeling of Jaune’s lips licking and kissing her neck.

* * *

Jaune woke up as the bell rang, the tinny sound doing little for his mood and even less for his erection under the table. Chairs scraped back and everyone rose, Nora and Pyrrha chatting eagerly as Ren rubbed Jaune’s shoulder to wake him. Jaune touched his hand to his lips, imagining for a moment that he could still taste Glynda’s lips.

A full week after the dance, that was long gone. He groaned under his breath and pulled his head back. A week since they’d had the first and best sex of his life, a week since she’d hurriedly told him the next morning that what did _shouldn’t have happened_. A week since he’d so much as said two words to her, and since she went back to treating him like any other student.

“Mr Arc!” an imperious voice snapped. “Don’t think I missed you falling asleep there. See me after class for detention.”

Case in point. Jaune sighed. “Yes Miss Goodwitch…”

Team JNPR looked his way sympathetically, Nora slapping his arm as she walked by and out with the others. Last lesson of the day and he’d picked up detention. Great. Worst of all for it to be with the very woman haunting his every thought. Miss Goodwitch sat behind her desk, waiting expectantly for him to stand and make his way down to sit in the single seat before it. If she noticed how awkwardly he moved or how he hid his crotch, she didn’t comment on it.

“Asleep in my lesson, Mr Arc. Do you find me lectures dull, or is it _me_ you find so boring?”

Neither. She knew that. Knowing didn’t help, however, when they had to both stick to the same rules. He was a student; she was his teacher. He’d heard the lecture and committed it to heart, if with no small amount of reluctance.

“I’m sorry, miss. I’ll stay awake next time.”

“Look at me when you speak, Mr Arc. I am not talking to the wall behind you.”

Jaune brought his head up but his eyes caught on her blouse. So late on a Friday, she’d let her top button come undone and the creamy flesh of her breasts could just be made out, along with a tiny glimpse of a black bra. Jaune swallowed, remembering the weight of them in his palms, the taste on his tongue. His eyes ripped up quickly, but it was too late. Glynda had one eyebrow raised above her glasses. She knew what he’d been doing.

“Distracted, Mr Arc?”

He flushed, frustrated and embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“…”

“Sorry for what, Mr Arc? I asked you a question and I’d have you answer.”

God, why was she doing this? It was bad enough he couldn’t find any relief in a dorm shared with his team, even before she started dragging this out of him. “I was staring…”

“Staring at what exactly? Do share with the class.”

“At your tits!” he said as something snapped inside him. His patience most likely. He looked up to her eyes, frustration forcing his words out. He wasn’t sure what he wanted; maybe for her to back down. “I was staring at your tits, Miss Goodwitch. Staring at them and imagining ripping your blouse open and playing with them.”

The teacher stared coolly back at him. As the seconds ticked by, so did his newfound confidence. Anger bled away, taking his bravery with it and leaving him with the dreadful realisation of what he’d just said to a teacher who had every reason to want him _out_ of Beacon, even if it was to protect her own reputation.

“My _tits_ , was it? You were staring at my tits, Mr Arc? Is that it…?”

Jaune swallowed. “Y – Yes…”

Miss Goodwitch rose from her seat and paced around the table, slapping her crop down into her other hand. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she circled his chair. He shivered when she stepped out of sight, almost expecting her to knock the chair down and scream at him. She didn’t, of course. Miss Goodwitch was always calm, even when she was ripping you to pieces.

“Very interesting, Mr Arc. Very interesting.” Her voice came from behind him. “And what else were you thinking about? Holding them, you said. I’m sure that’s not the only thing you’ve been thinking given what you’re trying to cover with your hands.” Embarrassment threatened to engulf him. Jaune whined. “Remove your hands from your crotch, Mr Arc. I believe you’re hiding something from me.”

Gingerly, he let his hands fall, revealing his raging erection straining up against his uniform trousers. There was no mistaking it, not that she would after having felt and seen it in person. His humiliation was complete, and now she’d rip him apart before threatening him to silence. Something fell over his head. White draped down before his eyes and he brought a hand up automatically, pulling it down to see what it was.

It was a shirt.

A blouse.

One long leg clad in black stockings swung around from the side, planting itself over the other side of the chair as a very tall and very topless older woman settled herself down in his lap, huge breasts struggling to stay contained in a see-through black bra. Hands settled on his shoulders and a face was brought close to his, glasses sliding down the woman’s nose as she glared at him.

“Well, Mr Arc? You were thinking of them, weren’t you? Tell me. Do they match up to your fantasies?”

“B – But…” Jaune licked his lips. “You said we couldn’t… You said we shouldn’t…”

“What I said, Mr Arc, is that you and I are student and teacher, and that we must remain as such.” The sultry woman smiled and rubbed her body against his, grinding his cock up between her thighs. “And what we’re doing here is just that. You’ve been a naughty boy, Mr Arc, falling asleep in my class.” Her finger played over his chin and to his lips, her forefinger pushing down on his lower lip. He let it inside, sucking on it and watching the heat rise up Glynda’s shoulders. “Such a naughty boy. I do believe you need to be punished.”

Behind him, the lock on the door slid shut.


End file.
